The Town Mouse and the Country Mouse
The Town Mouse and the Country Mouse is a 1975 American animated comedy-drama adventure film produced by Michael Shires Productions and first released on June 24, 1975, by Pentagon Distributors Co., Inc. Voice Cast *Michael Aspel as Alexander Mouse *Sandra Kerr as Emily Mouse *Clive Revill as The Chairmouse *Clive James as Oscar the Bird *John Cleese as Gross *Michael Palin as Duke *Terry Jones as Sally Mae *Eric Idle as Alive Eye *Terry Gilliam as Dead Owl *Graham Chapman as Red Mole *Penelope Keith as Pigeon 1 *Nicole Jaffe as Pigeon 2 *Susie Blake as Pigeon 3 Crew *Story by: Virgil Geopper, Mike Beck, James Rogers, Ken Armstrong, Bernard Matthews, Bill Phillips, Ray Cartwright, Dick Kennedy, John Warburton, Clayton Darling, Laura Sharples, George Get, Ernest Peters, Roy Wallace, Walt Hulett *Story Editor: Howard Swift *Creative Producer: Larz Bourne *Associate Producers: Art Scott, Bob Moore, Cap Palmer *Supervising Producer: Izzy Takamoto *Layout: Steve Rogers, Al Zimmer, Willard Michaelson, A. Kendall O'Connor, Ron Graham, Dick Bickenbach, Mike Arens, John Ahren *Background: Al Davidovich, Philip DeGuard, Ray Hartshorne, Thelma Witmer, Art Rogers, Bill Lynn, Robert Gentle, Richard Grandmain *Directing Animators: Mike Klein, Fred Thompson, Oliver Jones, James Lasseter *Animators: Harold Anderson, Harold King, Ed Aardal, Hugh Fraser, Scott Webb, Jerry Hathcock, Ryan Benny, Cliff Reeves, Bob Hathcock, Phil Davies, Don Lusk, Kenneth Michaels, Irven Stevens, Ed Beck, Kenneth Muse, Irven Spence, Ed Barge, Carlo Vinci, Dick Lundy, Volus Jones *Assistant Directors: Ed Augustin, Cliff Nordberg, Harold Foster, Don Towsley *Key Assistant Animators: George Nicholas, George Kriesl, George Germanetti, George Geopper *Effects Animators: James Buckley, Don McManus, Don Patterson *Technical Supervisor: Yoram Garling *Production Supervisor: Bert Stevenson *Sound Supervisor: Robert Crissman *Film Editors: John O. Young, Jack Bachom, Thomas Scott *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Warren Johnson *Music Editor: Emery Kennethson *Process Effects: Ray Mercer *Art Direction: Leonard Clements *Production Design: Maurice Nelson *Character Design: Bob Beck *Layout Styling: Dale Barnhart *Character Styling: Ed Benedict *Background Styling: Daniela Bielecka *Orchestrations: Michael Young *Xerography: Richard "Terry" Wallace *Production Manager: Ken Phillipson *Music: John Wallace *Camera: George Epperson, Roy Wade, Norman Stainback, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, John Aardal, Ralph Migliori, Dennis Weaver *Recording Director: Wally Burr *Post Production Supervisor: Mike Stern *Directed by: Waltham Richardson *Produced by: Waltham Richardson, James Lasseter, Alex Scott *Executive Producer: Michael Shires Category:1975 films Category:1975 Category:The Town Mouse and the Country Mouse Category:Michael Shires films Category:Michael Shires Pictures Category:Shires Animation Studios Category:Films produced by Waltham Richardson Category:Films produced by Alex Scott Category:Films produced by James Lasseter Category:Films written by Walt Hulett Category:Films written by Roy Wallace Category:Films written by Ernest Peters Category:Films written by George Get Category:Films written by Laura Sharples Category:Film written by Clayton Darling Category:Films written by John Warburton Category:Films written by Dick Kennedy Category:Films written by Ray Cartwright Category:Films written by Bill Phillips Category:Films written by Bernard Matthews Category:Films written by Ken Armstrong Category:Films written by James Rogers Category:Films written by Mike Beck Category:Films written by Virgil Geopper Category:Films edited by Jack Bachom Category:Films edited by Thomas Scott Category:Films edited by John O. Young Category:English-language films Category:Pentagon Pictures Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Category:Rated G films Category:G-Rated films Category:Films directed by Waltham Richardson